Snippets of a Simple Cleric
by Crizix
Summary: A reserved cleric logs some of her experiences with the Aurelian Resistance and in the War of Shadows. FE11.
1. Engage!

Hi! Uh...This is my first Fire Emblem fanfic, and I'm particularly excited because I'm forging new ground here. (I'm also a little nervous because I've never left the Vocaloid realm before.) I was originally going to write a FE9 fic, but I decided to go with FE11 instead because Tellius is way too popular. Seeing as FE11 had very scanty amounts of dialogue for most of the characters and I haven't played FE12 (I'm not gonna download an emulator just for one game, no matter how much I wanna play it!), my characterizations are mostly shots in the dark. Just so you know, this is probably going to be light hearted compared to most of the Akaneia fics I've seen.**  
**

**x~X~x**

Snippet 1: Engage!

It has been roughly a year since Macedon began its invasion of Aurelis. Much Aurelian territory has been lost, and Aurelis's military has been forced to go underground. However, this does not mean that Macedon has won. The Aurelian Resistance continues to fight with Coyote, the king's younger brother, as its head. Although the situation is bleak, the Resistance brings hope to the nation…

xXx

I stared out of the window and sighed. The sky was completely clear, and the sun's warm rays embraced the earth. Surely it was a beautiful day…The grass, however, was slowly withering into a straw yellow: certainly not the color of healthy vegetation. The sight upset me quite a bit. Aurelis prided itself on its oceans of grass. If the grass perished, then morale would probably plummet with it. Some rain would do well, but it hasn't even drizzled for weeks now…Is this Macedon's fault too?

…Ha. What a childish thought.

"Ah, Violette! There you are." An energetic voice called from behind.

I turned around to see my friend in the doorway. "Roshea?" I cocked my head in surprise. "Weren't you on the mission?"

"Yeah. We all just got back a little while ago. I helped bring some injured soldiers to the medical bay, but you weren't there…" Roshea was two years my junior, but he had far more skill in combat than I could hope to. As an actual knight, he was also one of the more experienced fighters in the Resistance.

"Oh, sorry about that; I was just taking a break. So how is everyone? Is anyone critically wounded?"

"There are some serious injuries, but no one seems to be about to die. Sedgar's taking care of the most severe problems. We should go help him, though."

"I understand. Let's hurry." We both rushed out of the room, although I made sure to grab my trusted Heal Staff first.

Once we reached the infirmary, I began to assess the situation. About eight or so resistance members were in here already. As Roshea had said, despite a few people requiring the immediate attention of a staff, everyone was relatively stable. Sure enough, Sedgar was also present; he was bandaging someone's cut leg with what I assumed was a type of poultice.

It was time for me to take charge. "All right, so…uh…I'll handle the serious wounds. Roshea and Sedgar, please take care of the comparatively minor injuries." Both of them nodded and we all got to work.

With their help, everyone got treated quickly, save for the one guy whose wound was infected. It was a critical hit to his preferred arm…He won't be able to fight for a little while. I would have used my staff to fix it immediately, but healing magic worsens infected wounds. Instead, I applied a thin layer of herbal ointment and wrapped it with clean gauze. Hopefully, it'll heal properly; resistance members have died because of infection-born illness before…

"So…I guess we clean up now?" Roshea asked.

I glanced around the room. Blotches and puddles of blood were smeared all over the room, most noticeably on the stone floor and bed sheets. It was a pretty normal sight by now, but I still frowned. If the mess wasn't removed soon, it'll dry and start reeking. There was no saving the sheets…but they were already irreversibly stained anyway.

"Yeah, we should, before the blood dries." I grabbed some cloth, rinsed them, and started scrubbing. Roshea and Sedgar both moved to help me, but then someone stepped into the room.

"Sedgar. Roshea. Coyote's about to give a briefing. He needs both of you."

"We'll be right there." Sedgar replied as he turned to me. "Sorry Violette, but we'll have to leave the clean up to you."

"It's not a problem. You've helped me a lot today, as usual. Thank you both." I gave Sedgar and Roshea my customary bow.

"Anytime, Violette." Roshea smiled. "Well, better get going." They then left the room with the messenger trailing behind.

Now all by myself, I focused without much enthusiasm. I did not enjoy cleaning one bit, but it was part of my job. My work certainly isn't glamorous; I don't spy or assassinate or raid the enemy like the other members. However, I know what I do is important. Helping from the shadows suits me better anyway.

I was just about done when they returned. "How was the briefing?" I asked, giving them my undivided attention. Their expressions were blank, offering me no clues as to what the meeting was about.

"Coyote mostly talked about how Macedon has responded to our activities." Sedgar explained. "They've been trying to tighten their control over Aurelis by sending even more soldiers in."

"It could mean problems for us. I mean, look at us. Our numbers are pathetic compared to theirs." That was true, sadly. Most of Aurelis's professional military was wiped by the initial invasion, which had the princess of Macedon herself as its head. She and her three elites, the Whitewings, returned to their nation after thrashing around here for a while.

It was then that the Resistance formed. Many of the current Resistance fighters are ordinary civilians that decided to pick up arms for the cause. They all train hard, of course, but their skills remain subpar to those of the actual soldiers. Not that it matters so much; everyone is dedicated and it really feels like we're making a difference.

"Don't say such negative things, Roshea. Even if we're much smaller than them, we can still prevail."

"Hey, I never said we couldn't!"

"It just means that we all have to put even more effort in." Roshea and I nodded in agreement. Sedgar's face then turned grim. Roshea's followed suit. "Anyway, there's more urgent news."

"What is it?"

He sighed. "Macedon has discovered our base of operations. We're not sure how, but one thing is clear: we need to relocate as soon as possible. We don't know when they're going to act." Oh. This was the third time already… "Our new base will be closer to the Palace. It's risky, but it shouldn't be much of a problem since Macedonian patrols don't hang around the area much. They probably won't realize how close we are to them."

"In any case, you need to pack, Violette. Sedgar and I both have our stuff ready, so we can help you if you want." Roshea offered.

"It's all right. I have few belongings. I can gather them quickly."

"Okay, then. Meet us at the west entrance. Hurry up, though; we'll fall behind if you take too long." With that note, they slipped out of the room. I walked to the doorway and gave the room one last glance. With a quiet sigh, I went to pack my things.

**x~X~x**

I just love healers. Whenever I play an MMO, my first pick is the healer class...Is that weird? Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this!


	2. Royal Guest

Hey guys! I'm playing Awakening right now, and let me say that they put the Rescue option on steroids. It's really frickin' weird. It's cool and all, but I don't use it that much. Anyway, this has got to be the fastest I've ever updated something. Seriously. Maybe I'm just that eager to write this. Eh heh. I hope you'll stick with me until the end!

**x~X~x  
**

**Snippet 2: Royal Guest**

Today marks three months since the Resistance relocated to its current base. Life quickly returned to a relatively predictable pace. Macedon still has many advantages over us, but thanks to our new position, it became easier to swipe messages sent to and from the Palace. We gained an advantage for sure! However, an unexpected newcomer just might throw us off…

xXx

"Six, seven, eight…" I was in the middle of taking an inventory of the infirmary's supplies. A bunch of brown containers were spread out evenly on the counter. My white quill marked a tally in my notepad for each number I counted aloud. "Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen…twenty." Twenty? There's only twenty Vulenaries? That's not nearly enough! Vulenaries are a simple and effective way of treating wounds in the absence of a staff, especially on the battlefield. Every fighter should carry one for safety's sake. Sigh…I'm going to ask specifically for Vulenaries on the next raid.

"Violette." A gruff voice snapped me out of my mental rant. The voice was familiar, though it wasn't one I heard too often. I turned my head to see none other than Coyote.

…Coyote?! He's in the room! How did I not notice that?! Flushing with embarrassment, I dropped everything on the floor and bowed respectfully. "Um, Coyote. What do you need?" His eyes flashed downwards. I then noticed that he was carrying an unconscious woman in his arms. My, she looked battered.

"This is Princess Nyna of Archanea." Ah, so that's why she's dressed in such an extravagant fashion. "I found her during the skirmish at the border. How she reached Aurelis is a mystery to me, but it's clear that she had a rough journey. She needs immediate attention."

"O-Of course! You can count on me." I led him to the bed closest to the window. I smoothed the sheets out and he laid her down gently.

Coyote nodded. "I'll come to check on her later." He walked out, presumably to attend some other business. That man is always so busy managing the whole Resistance. I'm surprised that he personally came up to me…though I'm more shocked that he tasked me with caring for a princess!

I examined my sleeping patient. Her silky dress was covered in dirt and torn in a bunch of places. Small cuts were littered all over her body, and her hair ornaments were falling out. Despite her current condition, she was stunningly beautiful; her pale skin seemed like porcelain and her golden locks shimmered in the sunlight from the window. I felt as though I was looking at one of those delicate damsels that always get saved by some valiant knight in fairy tales…Okay, that's enough gawking. I've got to tend to her wounds.

Well, none of them could be considered deep. They were as bad as paper cuts. I don't even need my staff to heal them. While I channeled my magic, I noted the aura that emanated from the princess. It indicated that she possessed great power; she must have been trained in the magical arts. Whether she was proficient with staves like me or with tomes was something I couldn't determine. Perhaps she could utilize both. Whatever she wields, she is probably very skilled with it.

Aside from all the little cuts, the princess was in good health. She was simply exhausted and would need plenty of rest. I picked up the stuff I dropped earlier and stored away everything, then hummed to myself. What do I do now? I wanted to leave and see what other people are doing, but Coyote said he'd come back and I don't know when that's supposed to be. Besides, I couldn't just leave my patient alone. The pile of books in the corner caught my eye. I shifted through all the titles and pulled out a thick book that I haven't read yet. "Alice Human Sacrifice" was etched on its black cover. The extremely vague summary struck me as suspicious…With a shrug, I sat on the stool near the window and flipped to the first page.

I was in the middle of a particularly gory passage when I heard the bed creak. I looked to see the princess sitting up, her eyes darting around in confusion. I put my book down and stood up. I…tried to say something, but no sound came out of my mouth. Goodness, where did my voice go?

"…Oh." She turned her full attention to me when she noticed my presence. She still seemed to be a little dazed. "Who might you be?"

I blinked. Heat rushed to my face, rendering me unable to complete a coherent thought. "I-I'm Violette, and you're in the…the, uh…infirmary. Coyote carried you…here and asked me to watch over you, Princess." I stammered, bowing on instinct.

She stared at me with a blank face for a minute, and then nodded. "I see. Thank you." A silence set in as she ran her fingers down her sleeve, tracing the rips and tears where small injuries used to be. Her expression gradually shifted to a sorrowful one.

"Uhm…Are you feeling all right?"

"I am fine." She said nothing more.

I resisted the urge to sigh. She obviously wasn't interested in conversing with me. Perhaps she simply had too much on her mind; fleeing her country must have been very difficult. ..Hey, wait a minute. Archanea was conquered before Aurelis! Everyone believed that the whole royal family was captured and executed. How did she…?

Perhaps I shouldn't ask, but curiosity got the better of me. "If you don't mind me asking…How did you get to Aurelis, Princess?"

"I do mind you asking." She responded sharply, narrowing her eyes at me. Every syllable was stressed for emphasis.

I flinched at the harsh tone. "I-I'm sorry."

For a few long moments, she maintained that cold gaze, but then I heard her release a light breath. "…No. I should apologize. That was unnecessary. It's just that…it's a tale that I'm not willing to share. Please understand."

"Yes, of course!" I might have said something more if I didn't hear soft footsteps. The princess and I turned our heads to the door, acknowledging Coyote's entrance.

"Prince Hardin." She greeted, moving off of the bed to curtsy. Ah, she must have fully recovered now. I took a small bow and stepped to the side. Coyote nodded in my direction.

"Princess Nyna. My brother and I are very relieved to see that you're safe. We feared the worst when we heard that Pales fell."

"Yes, that was…the darkest day of my life. My whole family was publicly executed." She closed her eyes and shook her head, as if to dispel unpleasant memories. Taking in a deep breath, she continued. "My grief comes not only from losing loved ones, but also from knowing that Archanea has failed in its duty as the Holy Kingdom."

Coyote gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "All is not lost yet. Aurelis may be in tatters, but we are still fighting. Join your might with ours, and…" His voice faded out as he stopped and looked around the room. "…Ah. Pardon me, but I believe that we should continue this discussion elsewhere." He made an odd face at me. I suppose that's his version of a sheepish expression.

The princess nodded and sent me an apologetic glance. They must think they're insulting me somehow. On the contrary, I don't mind at all. I actually feel like I'm eavesdropping on some important secret.

"Come. I'll take you to where my brother is. He's eager to meet with you." Coyote led Princess Nyna out of the room.

Now I was completely alone. I returned to the stool by the window, absentmindedly taking a seat while contemplating the situation. The rulers of Aurelis and Archanea have always had close ties. The nations themselves were bonded with an alliance. Ever since Gra betrayed Altea, I've been a bit wary of our supposed ally, wondering if Aurelis would suffer the same fate. My short meeting with Princess Nyna put my worries at ease; I've only known her for a couple of minutes, but I can already have faith in her character. I'm relieved, though I wonder what will happen now. I presume that the princess will stay with the Resistance, seeing as she has nowhere else to go…Eh, whatever happens, I'm sure it'll be all right. Coyote is leading us, after all.

I'm not sure what to do now. There are no patients to take care of, and the room is all clean. I looked out the window. The sun was setting, painting the sky a brilliant shade of red. Red…That means we'll have good weather tomorrow. I couldn't help but twitch, though; red is also the color of blood…and Macedonian armor. Hoping to get that disturbing thought out of my mind, I hastily grabbed the nearby book and immersed myself in its tale.

**x~X~x**

I don't think I know what I'm doing. I was stuck on the dialogue, especially the lines between Violette and Nyna. Then I had no clue how to end. Ugh, so much uncertainty. Anyway, thanks for reading! Oh, and I would love some feedback, especially concerning Violette. How is she as a character? Does she look like a Mary Sue in any way? I don't think so, but I could be terribly wrong...


	3. Partner Preparation

Heya, guys! It's been...a little over a month now? I really wanted to get this up sooner, but school got the best of me. AP exams are just around the corner too, but I'll try to use as much of next week's break as possible to write. Anyway, thanks to all the people who bother reading this experiment of mine. Special mention goes to **noob7** and **ExposedWiresExposedVeins**, whose reviews help keep my morale high. I probably won't be able to update at a reasonable pace without any feedback. (I have nothing against the Awakening writers, but I'm admittedly envious of all the apparent attention those self-inserts get...Yes, I know I just said something unsavory, but hey, honesty is the best policy...right?)  


**x~X~x**

Snippet 3: Partner Preparation

A couple of months have flown by since the Resistance first granted refuge to Princess Nyna of Archanea. Her presence reminds everyone that we're not only fighting for Aurelis, but possibly for the whole continent as well. All of us have been working tirelessly, and we're finally seeing some significant results, although our efforts aren't the only cause…

xXx

I found myself following Wolf, Coyote's right hand, down a corridor. He had come to me during breakfast, saying that he needed to show me something. I wondered what it was with a mixture of excitement and anxiousness. Wolf is well known for his aloofness; he prefers to keep his distance from everyone except those close to him. For him to actually initiate a conversation with me means that the matter is of utmost importance.

Eventually, we reached an empty and spacious training room. There was nothing in here, save for an unfamiliar horse standing in front of me. Out of curiosity, I took a few minutes to examine it. It was a proud Aurelian mare, with a well groomed coat; the color reminded me of powdered cinnamon. Thinking that it might be wounded, I channeled some healing magic, searching for invisible injuries. I was glad to discover that this horse was in perfect condition. Satisfied with my little examination, I turned to Wolf for an explanation.

"That's your new horse."

"…Huh?" That was all I could muster from my very confused mind. My job as a cleric was simply to handle medical duties at base. Why exactly do I need a horse?

"At the last briefing, Coyote started formulating plans for assaults on more fortified forts under Macedonian control. The rationale is to press our advantage in light of recent revelations."

"Revelations?"

"Yes. Macedon's control of Aurelis is starting to slip."

My eyes widened in astonishment. "How?"

"The Macedonian troops stationed here have recently been dividing their attention between us and some other force. We haven't determined the identity or motives of Macedon's new adversary yet, but any distraction to our enemy is a welcome one."

Who's this other group fighting Macedon? Since they didn't just join the Resistance, they must be foreigners. I assumed that they were Archanean because nothing else would make sense. Khadein, Grust, and Gra all served under Dolhr. There's no way that they'd attack their ally; Dolhr probably wouldn't stand for the waste of expendable resources. Altea might have been a possibility, but the nation was effectively broken from both Gra's betrayal and Dolhr's occupation. Meanwhile, the distant island nations of Talys and Pyrathi had closed their borders to all international affairs, most likely in an attempt to guard themselves against Dolhr.

Wolf cleared his throat to regain my attention. "To execute these riskier operations, Coyote will need to take more men away from base for prolonged periods of time. Someone with sufficient medical experience is needed to help minimize the casualties." His eyes locked onto mine. "Violette. After much discussion and an evaluation, you've been chosen as the medic."

I was stunned speechless. One part of my mind skimmed through my memory for any evidence of the so called "evaluation" while the rest was reeling at the news. From the sound of it, my job was about to become much more taxing. It seemed like it's going to be more important too…Is this a promotion?!

"Now about the horse." He returned to the point that he had started with. I hoped that he would tell me about the evaluation, but he had no interest in indulging me at this point. Knowing him though, he probably just found a way to assess me without me noticing. "As you know, most of our units are cavalry. You'll need to be on horseback to keep up with them. However, you can't share a saddle with a combatant. It would hinder both of you. Therefore, you'll ride independently."

I felt myself stiffen. It is a common belief that all Aurelians are skilled at horseback riding. There is some truth behind that assumption; as Wolf noted, the majority of the Aurelian military consisted of cavalry, and many civilians hunt on horseback. Unfortunately, I am not one of those Aurelians. I awkwardly petted the horse. It seemed annoyed…

"…You don't know how to ride a horse." It wasn't a question, but a statement, which I affirmed with a pathetic nod. His eyebrows furrowed with subtle annoyance for a split second, then relaxed back into a neutral expression. "Very well. I shall teach you the basics. Understand that it is imperative to master your control as soon as possible."

I blinked, and then stared blankly. Coyote's right hand was going to teach me how to ride a horse?! I recalled what Roshea said about his training experiences. He and Wolf, along with Sedgar and their other close friend Vyland, had joined the knighthood around the same time. Wolf, however, mastered the basics faster than any of them and started helping them train. Roshea remarked that he was an excellent tutor, perhaps one of the best. Sedgar vouched for his ability as well. If that was all true, and I have no reason to doubt that it is, then this won't be so bad. Still, Wolf is a very intimidating figure…

Wolf stepped towards me. I focused myself, determined to be a good student, despite how awkward the situation was. "Let's begin."

xXx

"Kyaaa!" I screamed as I fell off the saddle and crashed onto the ground. This was the twentieth time already. My sides are really sore now…

"Your maneuvering is getting smoother." Wolf commented from a distance. Rising to my feet, I dusted myself off. He opened his mouth to elaborate, but was interrupted.

"There you are, Wolf!" Sedgar entered the room with a handful of envelopes, heading straight for Wolf. "I snatched these from a Macedonian scout just now. Coyote said to give them to you." He handed the letters over. Then he saw me remounting my horse and quirked an eyebrow. "Violette? What are you doing?"

"She's practicing her horseback riding." Wolf explained in a rather uninterested tone before I could respond. He ripped open the seals of the envelopes and started reading the documents one by one.

Sedgar sauntered over to me. Confusion was written all over his face. "Since when do you know how to ride a horse?" He'd seen me fail miserably before.

"Er…Wolf taught me today." I answered meekly. Sedgar glanced at Wolf, who was too focused on the papers to notice, then back at me. His expression didn't change at all, displaying his disbelief.

"What for?"

"He said I'd need it in the future."

"Hm. So you've heard about it too." There was a long pause. "It's strange how things are starting to fall into our favor like this."

I nodded. "I'm really surprised to hear about another group."

"Yeah. While it may be a godsend to us, this outside intervention is certainly cause for suspicion. What if it's a trap?"

"Like what?"

"Like a Macedonian ruse."

"The fastest way to discover a trap is to spring it." Wolf suddenly interjected. He was next to Sedgar now. Both of us blinked; since when was he there? "It may end in our favor, and it may not, but this is the brightest opportunity we've had since we were forced underground. Coyote wants to seize the chance."

"True." Sedgar replied. "Well, whatever Coyote decides to do, we'll follow him as loyal soldiers of Aurelis." We all nodded in unison. "So Wolf, what were those letters about?"

Wolf held the papers in his hand. "A high-ranking officer fell in battle some time ago. His whole force is said to be eliminated. The opposing side was described as a small army emerging from the Ghoul's Teeth. I suspect that this is a report of Macedon's first major encounter with their new adversary."

"So they came out of the Ghoul's Teeth…" I mumbled. The Ghoul's Teeth was a mountain range near the Aurelian border. It had gotten its name from the bandits that settled there. Called the Soothsires, this particularly ruthless group of outlaws terrorized the people living in the area. Anyone who tried to pass was never heard from again, as the rumors went.

Sedgar stroked his chin in thought. "It's definitely not the Soothsires, as simple bandits are several cuts below professional soldiers." I idly wondered what became of the Soothsires. My assumption was that they were completely routed…I would have felt bad, but I knew they deserved a violent end, like most of the Macedonian military does.

"To pass through a place with such an ill reputation speaks well of their strength…I'll report this to Coyote." Wolf walked off, but not before taking a side glance at me. "Keep practicing, Violette." He ordered sternly, as if he just _knew_ I'd shirk my work. After making sure that I got his message, he left the room.

"What was with that tone?" I complained once Wolf was out of earshot. "It's not like I was going to run off and stuff my face full of biscuits."

Sedgar chuckled. "He just wants to make sure you don't, considering how much you love those." My fondness for biscuits was no secret, and I occasionally get reprimanded for eating too many. I responded with a huff, tapping my horse's side lightly with my foot. It got the message and started trotting aimlessly, away from Sedgar.

"That's a nice horse you've got, though she's got nothing on Kent." I heard his footsteps as he quickly caught up to me; I was going at a relatively slow pace.

I had nothing to contest that with. I've known Sedgar's stallion much longer than this mare, and Kent was very energetic and friendly, not at all like my stoic steed. Sigh. I don't think I can get along with this horse at all. I'm not even good with animals in general…

"Oh? What's wrong? You don't like your horse?"

A blush crept to my face, and I instinctively tugged on the reins to stop moving; I didn't realize that I sighed out loud. "I just…I…Uh…I don't think it likes me."

"Well, you should start by giving _her_ a proper name, and not calling her an _'it'_." He placed much emphasis on the pronouns. His scolding and obvious disappointment made me feel ashamed about dehumanizing the horse. Deep in my mind, I doubted that it- er…_she_ understood the implications of being referred to as an "it" anyway, but I just felt so guilty that I could hear myself stammering apologies even though my internal rambling.

He stared at me hard, seemingly searching for any signs of dishonesty, then cleared the tension off his face. "So…Do you have a name for her?"

My mind went blank. I had no idea what to name this thing. I'm not very skilled at the naming arts; I remember how everyone would poke fun at me for calling my stuffed bunny Slap when I was little...I dwelled on a couple ideas before looking at my mare's coat and reaching an epiphany. "Cinnamon!" I exclaimed, glancing at Sedgar with a proud, childish grin.

"Ah, that's cute." He returned my smile. "Cinnamon seems to like her new name too, don't you, Cinnamon?"

I watched him pat Cinnamon on the head. Her ears perked up, kind of like how Kent and Roshea's Innovator do when I pet them. Quite idiotically, I found myself seriously pondering how he managed to elicit a positive reaction from her. Either he has a way with horses or I'm just that bad with animals.

"Heh, she's a young one. Don't get discouraged, Violette. She's just not used to people yet. If you spend time with her every day, she'll warm up to you quickly." That sounded like a pep talk. He must have noticed my glumness regarding the situation. It didn't really matter to me; I just took his advice to heart.

"Okay! Cinnamon, you and I will train everyday!" I shouted, raising my fist into the air.

Sadly, Cinnamon did not give any sort of reaction to my declaration, but Sedgar was kind enough to cheer me on.

"All right, break time's over. Get to work, Violette. I want to see what you can do."

I gripped the reins and resumed my training.

**x~X~x**

Thus, Violette becomes a troubadour...for now. I just need her on a horse for the game's chapter 5. I know that class doesn't exist in SD, but whatever. My original idea was to have her ride with someone, but then I realized that the Rescue option doesn't exist either. Either way, I'm breaking game mechanics...

For some reason, this one is twice as long as the previous chapters. Hopefully that'll make it up to those who were waiting for an update...You know, the thing that gave me the most trouble here was Wolf. I don't know, I just keep fangirling over how awesome he is (and he's part of the reason why I love the horseman/ranger/bow knight/whateverthehellyoucallit class so much). Took me a while to stop squealing and write properly. Now he'll likely get less screentime in the future for the sake of preserving my sanity. Geez.

As always, I appreciate any feedback you're willing to give. Thanks for reading!


	4. Expedition

Hey! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? Sorry for that; I was all caught up in the last stretch before the school year ended. Now I should have more time to write, right? Yes, it's true, but, well...am I the only one noticing the Snippets getting gradually longer with each one? Longer Snippets means more time to write them out, so the wait's probably gonna get longer to reflect that. Sorry!

**x~X~x**

**Snippet 4: Expedition**

After spending time planning out its next move, the Aurelian Resistance has decided to take the opportunity handed to them by Macedon's mysterious new adversaries. During one particular expedition, we ran into a foreign knight. Little did we know, this unexpected encounter would be the start of a lasting alliance…

xXx

I breathed in the crisp air. Though the sun was shining though a mostly cloudless sky, the day was comfortably cool. A gentle breeze was blowing though the lush prairie grass…such a contrast to how sickeningly pale it looked a year ago. It felt as though the land itself was reflecting the hope that surged through the whole Resistance. I hummed while admiring the scenery. It'd been a while since I got to spend time outside. Resistance members are not allowed to wander around outdoors without good reason, and since my job doesn't give me such an excuse, I normally stay indoors. At the moment though, I was out on one of the expeditions that Wolf told me about a while ago. I've been preparing by practicing horseback riding with Cinnamon, who seems to have gotten used to me. It's only thanks to Wolf and Sedgar's help that I possess adequate skill now.

"What's the plan, Wolf?" I heard Vyland ask at the front of the march. Since Coyote wasn't with us, Wolf was our commander for the time being. I was also curious, so I kept pace a few steps behind, listening to their conversation.

Wolf kept his gaze straight ahead. "Our target is in sight." Huh? I peered into the distance. No matter how much I squinted, I couldn't make out any sort of building. Apparently Vyland couldn't either; he gave Wolf a quizzical look. His confusion was pointedly ignored. "Fort Pilae has already been weakened by past Resistance attacks. Our objective is to wrest control from the Macedonians." He paused for a moment. "I'll need to assess the situation in person before I start formulating a solid plan. I won't assume anything until then."

Vyland nodded, accepting that explanation. I didn't have any qualms against it either. Not like I would know better anyway. I then turned my attention to Cinnamon. She looked more energetic than she did while we were training. I ran my fingers though her mane and she was surprisingly receptive. Maybe being outside is putting her in a good mood.

The march continued uneventfully for a while. Aside from a few enemy patrols that needed to be discreetly disposed of, the path was unobstructed. Wolf eventually gave the order to stop. He spent several minutes looking forward and at the map of a building he was holding in his hands. Fort Pilae was visible in the distance now. The Macedonian patrols have probably noticed us...

"Everyone, listen to me." Wolf called for the whole group's attention when he was finished. All eyes turned immediately to him. "I've discerned that the guards are spread out more sparsely than usual, most likely meaning that their numbers are dwindling as planned. Still, Fort Pilae will be difficult to seize; it was built with the intention of holding high-profile convicts. The entire structure is hostile to infiltration. Yet the Macedonians wouldn't have the numbers necessary to fortify every possible strategic choke point in that building, and that's where our opportunity lies." He paused, searching for anyone who wasn't paying proper attention. "Let's split into two groups. The main force, led by Vyland, will engage the majority of the enemies and distract them while a smaller group headed by me will comb the passages for stragglers. Any objections?"

"Wait, this is a prison, right?" Vyland asked. Wolf nodded. "Then there'll probably be Aurelian knights stuck there. So who's going to go free those guys?"

"My group will. We can easily go down to the dungeons while exploring the fort. Also, I have sufficient skill with lock picks."

"Hm, all right. Is that it, then?"

"Yes, I just need to decide who's coming with me." Wolf took a glance at us, presumably doing a head count. "There are twenty-one of us here. I'll take four. A smaller group will be more mobile."

They started speaking in hushed voices. It all sounded muffled to me. Why were they whispering? I glanced at some people, looking for some sort of hint, but their faces were neutral. Some were even having side conversations. Was this normal then?

Vyland suddenly put his hand up, and all talk ceased. "Rook, Lyle, Quinn, and Alex, go with Wolf. The rest of you, come with me."

Wolf's group huddled together. The rest of us gathered around Vyland, fine tuning the battle plan. Since noncombatants don't have to worry about details, the only things I ended up getting from the discussion were that I need to stay away from the front lines and someone would be guarding me. I felt terrible about diverting manpower solely to protect me, but I understood and was grateful for it. Apparently "shoot the medic first" is a common strategy…

I found myself hanging alone while everyone was making their final preparations. While I was in the middle of double-checking my supplies, however, someone jumped me from behind. I shrieked, dropping everything I was holding in panic. Although I tried to break free, the grip was too tight, especially for a weakling like me. Everyone's heads turned to the commotion I was causing. I was getting more and more flustered with each second, and the embarrassment only stopped after Wolf harshly scolded both me and the other party, which happened to be Lon.

"Hah…Hah…" I panted, desperately trying to calm down. I could feel the heat in more than just my cheeks, and it was preventing me from stringing together any coherent thoughts. Meanwhile, Lon was sitting down on the grass, watching me struggle to regain composure while twirling one of her long braids in her fingers with a grin.

"Calm down, Violette. It's not that big of a deal." I stared at Lon. "…What?" Oh, I can't believe her. How can she be so carefree right after getting a verbal lashing from Coyote's right hand?

"Lon, didn't you hear Wolf?"

"Of course I did."

"He said we jeopardized our position –"

"They probably saw us already. A bunch of armed people is hard to miss."

"And he seemed so annoyed –"

"Oh please! That grump gets annoyed so easily, it's like, an everyday occurrence. So yeah, don't sweat it." She lazily waved her hand in the air to empathize her point.

…I have this sneaking suspicion that he's just like that for her.

"Lon! Come here!" Lon dashed over to Vyland, leaving me with a few minutes of blissful quiet. She soon came running back, however, with a goofy face.

"Hey, guess what?"

"Um…what?"

"I'm your personal guard!" She proclaimed proudly, pounding her chest with her fist.

"Oh…Okay." I had no idea what to say. Is this really all right? I mean, I shouldn't doubt her skill, but…she's Lon and...she's not riding a horse. There was no time to wonder, though, as the call to arms went off. I rushed to Cinnamon, scrambling to mount her and catch up with the rest of the group.

xXx

I was exhausted, and I wasn't even fighting! I knew that it would be hectic on the battlefield, but this is ridiculous. I'm weaving in between enemy blades and friendly fire in a mad dash to reach wounded allies and chanting healing spells as fast as I can, all while trying not to get skewered by Macedonians. Casting magic rapidly while constantly watching my surroundings is a lot more draining than I thought it'd be, and just like Vyland had predicted, my noncombatant status is making me a primary target. If it wasn't for Cinnamon, I would have been killed several times over already. It's a miracle that I hadn't fallen off the saddle yet either.

Lon was valiantly protecting me the whole time. She was stunningly fast, dodging enemy attacks and striking her foes down with deadly efficiency. Her speed, though, was due to not wearing any armor. So when her opponents managed to actually hit her, there was nothing to soften the blows, and her injuries ended up being much more severe than anyone else's. Somehow, I felt thankful for being able to be there and tend to Lon's wounds – and everyone else's, of course – in the heat of battle. I was together with them, fighting with them! It was far more gratifying than simply looking them over back at base and well worth the risk of becoming just another casualty.

The battle finally ended when the enemy commander fell. I was too charged off of my adrenaline to notice until after I patched everyone up. When I got a breather at last, I took in my surroundings. The bloodied grass was littered with corpses donning Macedonian armor. I couldn't look for long; it was too red, too disgusting. I glanced around at some of my allies. Their faces were stoic, and their eyes were dull, lifeless. Everything at that moment was just revolting. A bloodbath of broken bodies and scarred souls…Is this how war truly is? Thinking about it made me feel sick. My only consolation was that no Resistance members were killed today; I wouldn't have been able to handle seeing a familiar face with his life bled out.

Something touched me. In my surprise, I fell off Cinnamon and crashed onto the ground. I stood up and tried dusting myself off like usual, but I shuddered at the sensation of wet blood and ended up dirtying more of my robes instead. Someone then grabbed me by the shoulders. I stopped fidgeting only when I saw Lon in front of me. "Hey, are you okay? You look pale."

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

She scowled. "You certainly don't look fine. In fact, you seem like you're about to barf." Her face softened. "Come on, what's the matter? You can tell me. I'm your friend."

"Well, uhm…the battlefield was…I mean, is…horrible. I never realized how…how _sickening_ war is at the front lines. How do all of you live like this…?"

There was a long, awkward silence before Lon responded. "Violette, we're soldiers. This is what we do. Besides, everyone knows that we're fighting for the future of the whole continent, including you. If we don't fight, then who will?" She paused. "We're all doing our best in combat. You're the one that patches us all up after, aren't you? You're like a little ray of sunshine in our gloomy days. If you're down, then others will notice and be sad too. So you've got to cheer up, okay?"

I wasn't sure if I actually did have an impact on the Resistance's morale. If I did, I hadn't really noticed. However, I decided not to dwell on it at that moment and just accept Lon's kind words. "Thank you, Lon." I gave Lon a hug.

"No problem! If you ever need to talk, you can come to me. We're friends, after all." She returned the gesture, and then we headed towards the rest of the Resistance.

Everything was clear outside, so once Wolf's party regrouped with us, we all prepared to go inside. However, everyone stopped and stiffened at the sound of galloping steadily getting louder. All of us turned around, poising for battle. Instead of the Macedonian reinforcements we were expecting, though, two cavaliers stood before us…and they weren't bearing Macedon's crest. Their faces certainly weren't Aurelian either. If they didn't hail from either Macedon or Aurelis, then…could they be…?

The one in green bade his horse forward, holding his free hand in the air. "Peace. We do not wish to fight…You are the Aurelian Resistance, right?"

"We are." Wolf stepped forward in response. "Who are you, and what business do you have with us?"

"I'm Abel, and my friend over there is Cain." He gestured to the knight in red. Cain offered a short, quick nod. "We heard the sounds of battle while patrolling from our camp and came to see what the commotion was about."

"Your camp?"

"Yes. We're part of a larger group."

"…That crest. It's Altea's, isn't it?"

"It is. Cain and I are knights of Altea. We joined our liege, Prince Marth, in exile for the last two years. The remaining Altean Knights and various others are now campaigning under him to defeat the Shadow Dragon."

Abel stopped and glanced at everyone behind Wolf. It's safe to say that we were all shocked. Altea was on the opposite side of the continent and stuck under Dolhr's oppression, not to mention how we all heard how the Altean Knights under King Cornelius were routed by Gra's betrayal. Prince Marth was another confusing piece to the puzzle. Dolhr was still searching everywhere for him. Their desperation was clear by how high the bounty on his head was: over ten million gold. How did anyone, much less the most wanted man on the continent, get all the way to Aurelis?

"So you're the group that reached Aurelis though the Ghoul's Teeth?" Vyland spoke up.

"We did pass the Ghoul's Teeth, yes. We also routed the Soothsires."

"Right, so let's get down to business." Cain's horse trotted so that it was next to Abel's. "Prince Marth has come to Aurelis seeking an alliance with the Resistance and your leader, Prince Hardin."

Wolf took control of the conversation. "Coyote, the one you speak of, is not here. However, it is possible for him and Prince Marth to communicate with each other. They can arrange to meet face-to-face, and once they talk in person, they can sort out an alliance."

"True. Before we leave today, though, let's sort out the details to clear any confusion."

Vyland joined Wolf, Cain, and Abel in their discussion. The rest of the Resistance couldn't hear any of it because of how softly they were talking. The conversation didn't actually last very long, and Abel and Cain soon left the way they came. Immediately after, Wolf turned around and ordered everyone to wrap up our business inside the fort. As we all went to fulfill our respective duties, I couldn't help but feel that I'd see a lot more of the Alteans in the future…

**x~X~x**

Were you guys expecting another Resistance Snippet? For better or worse, as of the next Snippet, the plot's finally going to follow Shadow Dragon's. I just needed this for plot reasons. Speaking of things contrived purely out of plot, I just put Lon there out of necessity. We won't see much of her, unfortunately.

In other news, I drew Violette, if anyone wants to see some concept art. Here, I'll give the link, even though it's not very good (remove the bolded percent signs):  
ht**%**tp:/**%**/**%**yucaru.**%**deviantart.c**%**om**%**/art/**%**Fire-Emblem -OC-Violette-379609660?**%**q=gallery%3Ayucaru&qo=0

Last but not least, I think I'll put my responses to reviews here...or somewhere...instead of PMs, starting with the next installment. So thanks for reading and I'd love to hear some feedback, as always! See you next time!


End file.
